<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my boots are from airports, my backpack's from friends by l0gchamp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947507">my boots are from airports, my backpack's from friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/l0gchamp/pseuds/l0gchamp'>l0gchamp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, i have no idea what to tag this, i'm so sorry i don't know what i'm doing, maybe???, no beta we die like wilbur soot, oh god help how do i tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:28:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/l0gchamp/pseuds/l0gchamp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>three periods of time during tommy's exile, in which he receives gifts from his family</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s), Sleepy Bois Inc - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>my boots are from airports, my backpack's from friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the title's from Since I Saw Vienna by Wilbur (it's actually a really good tommy-in-exile song when you think about it)</p>
<p>this fic takes place during Tommy's exile, i haven't seen a couple of the recent streams so it probably deviates from canon a little bit ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
<p>i haven't had the spoons to finish a fic in months so this is a really big accomplishment for me which i think is very pog<br/>(the ending might be kind of bad but i currently do not Care)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Tommy’s sitting in the dirt hut, the first night of his exile, miserable and shivering from the rain, when Ghostbur floats up to him. “Hello, Tommy!” He says, cheerfully. “Why are you shivering?” </p>
<p>    “It’s raining. I’m cold,” Tommy answers shortly. </p>
<p>    “Oh. . . I think I remember being very cold once. But I’m not sure when. . . or why,” Ghostbur says, and Tommy stays silent. The silence lingers for a minute or so, until Ghostbur speaks up again. “Oh! Would you like a coat? I have one around here somewhere!” </p>
<p>    Tommy hesitates. “. . .sure.” </p>
<p>    Ghostbur smiles brightly. “Wait one second, I’ll go get it!” He floats away, and comes back a minute later, holding Wilbur’s old coat- the one he wore when they lived in Pogtopia. </p>
<p>    Tommy holds back a small gasp. “W-Where’d you find that?” He asks, and Ghostbur shrugs. </p>
<p>    “I don’t remember! But it’s here now, do you want it?” Tommy nods, and Ghostbur hands it to him, still smiling. </p>
<p>    Tommy takes it and hugs it tightly, trying not to cry. It’s the only thing of Wilbur’s that he’s seen since he lost his ender chest, where Wilbur’s old yellow sweater is stored. (It’s almost better than the sweater, because it’s bigger, and warmer, but it also brings back memories that he’d rather forget. It smells familiar, though- it smells like <em> home. </em>)</p>
<p>    He puts it on. It’s nice and big, and he isn’t cold anymore. “Do you like it?” Ghostbur asks, and Tommy nods.</p>
<p>    “Yeah. It’s nice. . . Thank you,” he adds, after a pause, and Ghostbur beams. </p>
<p>    “You’re welcome! I think you should go to sleep now,” He continues. “You need sleep, right? I don’t need sleep.” </p>
<p>    "Yeah,” Tommy says, curling up in the coat. “‘Night, Ghostbur.” </p>
<p>    “Goodnight, Tommy!” Ghostbur replies. </p>
<p>    It doesn’t take long for him to drift off to sleep, listening to the rain and Ghostbur’s soft humming. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>    Tommy wakes up one morning, about a week into his exile, to find a pair of old, yet sturdy-looking boots sitting on top of what looks like some folded red cloth, and a letter that <em> definitely </em>weren’t there before in his tent. He squints at them suspiciously. They look like more pity things. He gets up and grabs the letter anyway, thinking that he’ll see what excuse whoever left these things here has come up with. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>   <em> Dear Tommy, </em> the letter begins, and he immediately recognizes the handwriting. Techno’s. He frowns, and keeps reading.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    <em>Dear Tommy, </em></p>
<p>
  <em>    I know you said you didn’t want pity things, but these boots are for you. I’m not giving them to you out of “pity,” though. I’m giving them to you because they’re good boots, but they don’t fit me anymore, and I didn’t want them to go to waste. They might be a little big on you, but you’ll grow into them. Oh, you can have my old cloak, too. It’d make a good blanket.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>    . . .Also, I know you said that you didn’t want me around, but if you ever need me, send Ghost to L’manburg to get Dad. Dad knows how to find me.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>    -Techno </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Tommy looks at the boots, hesitating a bit. They do look nice. . . they’d certainly be better than his torn-up old sneakers. Slowly, he lifts them up, and sits back down on his bed. He takes his sneakers off and puts the boots on. They’re a little big, like Techno’s letter predicted, but they’re really comfortable. He stands up, testing them out, and they’re pretty much perfect. Part of him doesn’t want to keep them, though. He’s supposed to make it on his own out here, he shouldn’t need pity things. </p>
<p>     . . .But deep down, he knows that Techno isn’t lying. He isn’t giving these to Tommy out of pity. And it’d be a waste of perfectly good boots if he were to throw them away. So, the boots stay. </p>
<p>     (The cloak stays too- it’s warm and soft, and Tommy’s only had Wilbur’s old coat to use as a blanket. He does his best to pretend that it doesn’t also have sentimental value, but he can’t deny that it’s nice to have more things that remind him of his family, even if he’s supposed to hate Technoblade.)</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>    Tommy’s gathering some wood, about two weeks into his exile, wearing Wilbur’s coat and the boots from Techno, when Phil visits. Ghostbur’s the first to see the boat, to notice the green-and-white-striped hat, and call out to Tommy. “Tommy! Tommy! Phil’s here!” </p>
<p>     Tommy drops his axe and sprints to the beach, arriving just as Phil’s boat hits land. “<em> Dad! </em>” he yells, as Phil gets out of the boat.</p>
<p>     “Hi, boys,” he says, smiling softly. </p>
<p>     “Hello!” Ghostbur says, beaming, and Tommy tackles his dad into a hug, holding back tears.</p>
<p>     “Where’ve you been?” He mutters into Phil’s robe as Phil hugs him back tightly. “It’s been two weeks,” He adds, almost accusingly. </p>
<p>     Phil sighs. “I’m sorry, Tommy, I know- I couldn’t leave L’manburg for a while. I had to help with some stuff, and I wasn’t sure if you were allowed visitors.”</p>
<p>     “Lots of people have visited me already. Even Dream does, though he mostly just takes my shit and makes fun of me,” Tommy tells him. </p>
<p>     “Techno’s been here, too! But Tommy doesn’t like very much him for some reason,” Ghostbur chimes in. </p>
<p>     There’s a pause. “I’m sorry,” Phil says again, quietly. “I should have been there for you.” </p>
<p>     “. . .It’s fine,” Tommy replies, sniffling. He steps back, and Phil notices two things. One, he’s wearing the boots Techno gave him. And two, exile’s been <em> hard </em> on Tommy. </p>
<p>     There’s bags under his eyes, his shirt is torn up, and he looks <em> tired. </em>He looks far too tired for a boy his age. And then he sees the coat. “Is that-” </p>
<p>     “Wilbur’s coat?” Tommy answers. “Yeah. Ghostbur found it somewhere, I guess. He gave it to me on our first night here.  I don’t think he remembers that it was his.” </p>
<p>     Phil nods. “Yeah, I’d imagine he doesn’t.” </p>
<p>     “Sometimes I wish I didn’t remember, either,” Tommy mutters, and Phil’s heart breaks a little. “. . . At least it’s a good coat,” Tommy says with a shrug, trying to act casual. Phil nods, unsure of how to respond. </p>
<p>     “Oh! I brought something for you,” he remembers, after a pause, and his son brightens up a little at this. Ghostbur, who’s been floating around them, makes a small “Oooooh” in interest. </p>
<p>     Phil moves back to the boat and gets the gift- a large, leather backpack, commissioned from one of the villagers that lives in the village near Techno’s base. He presents it to Tommy with a smile. “I thought it’d be nice for carrying stuff around, and now you don’t need to use any makeshift bags.” Tommy takes it, slipping it over his shoulders and testing it out. </p>
<p>     “It’s great, thanks Dad,” he says, grinning faintly. </p>
<p>     “It looks very nice,” Ghostbur comments, drifting closer. “Did you bring anything for me, Phil? People bring me things a lot.” </p>
<p>     Phil laughs. “I did, actually.” He hands Ghostbur an empty book and a quill. “I dunno if you have any books out here, but I figured an extra one wouldn’t hurt,” he explains. </p>
<p>    “Oh, thank you!” Ghostbur responds brightly, taking the book. “I’m working on a library, would you like to see it?” </p>
<p>     “Of course I would,” Phil says. </p>
<p>     “Maybe we should give him a tour of the rest of Logstedshire, too,” Tommy suggests. </p>
<p>     “Logstedshire? Is that what you’ve named this place?” Phil asks, and Ghostbur nods enthusiastically.</p>
<p>     “Is it a good name?” He asks.</p>
<p>     “It’s a very good name,” Phil tells him, and both Tommy and Ghostbur smile. </p>
<p>     “Oh! Ghostbur, we have to show him the prime log!” Tommy exclaims, and Ghostbur gasps. </p>
<p>     “Oh, you’re right!” </p>
<p>     Tommy and Ghostbur drag Phil to the campsite that Ghostbur’s built, and while things are far from perfect right now, Tommy thinks that maybe they’ll be sort of okay again soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kudos and comments are greatly appreciated :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>